


His Sweet Omega

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [87]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hyungwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Requested fic, omega!jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After a long day of work and fighting for omega’s rights, Hyungwon comes home to the love of his life.





	His Sweet Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> hyungheon a/b/o, alpha!hyungwon and omega!jooheon

Hyungwon shuffles into the dingy apartment with a heavy sigh, dropping his bag at the door and pausing only long enough to step out of his shoes. He practically drags himself to the couch only big enough for two, dropping on the hole-ridden, squished-down cushions with a sigh. His eyes fall shut as he thinks of all that he’d done that day, all the pamphlets he’d handed to people only for them to scoff and throw them away. Of course, at least a handful of the passersby actually kept them, so at least that’s something.

“Wonnie-hyung?” the voice of his mate sounds from down the hall, and Hyungwon can only utter a strained hum in reply. The only sign he has of the other man hearing him is the omega’s scent growing stronger, the whisper of honey and chili peppers now coming towards him like a wave. Hyungwon huffs out a breath and turns onto his side in time to see Jooheon poking his head into the living room, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

The younger steps into the room, coming closer to kneel next to the couch. He pets Hyungwon’s hair, his cheeks dipping in to reveal his dimples. Hyungwon chuckles lightly, his eyes shining with affection as he reaches up to take Jooheon’s hand in his own. He kisses the younger’s palm.

“How was your day, Heonney?” Hyungwon asks gently, his voice deepened and made crackly from the strain of the day. Jooheon lifts a single shoulder in a shrug, tilting his head to the side to take in the older’s appearance.

“Obviously better than yours,” he notes, earning a rueful chuckle from the alpha. Jooheon stands, pulling Hyungwon into an upright position. He situates himself on the couch and lets the older fall back down, getting Hyungwon to use his lap as a pillow. He combs through the older’s hair with his fingers, giving his scalp a light massage as he does so.

“One day at a time, Jooheonney,” Hyungwon tells him, repeating his own mantra for the umpteenth time that day. “A few people kept the pamphlets today. Before you know it, everyone will, and we’ll really be on our way.” Jooheon laughs airily, shaking his head at the older’s optimism.

“Hyung,” he says, “you’re not going to get all omegas their rights single-handedly. You need to get someone to help you, so that you can take a break every once in a while. You’re gonna work yourself to death if you keep doing this along with your day job.”

“Jeez,” Hyungwon chuckles, smirking knowingly up at the younger, “did you hang out with Kihyun today, or something? You’re so much more naggy than usual.” Jooheon pouts at this, the tips of his ears going red.

“Well, what am I supposed to do all day?” Jooheon questions, getting defensive. “ _Not_ go to work? Because, obviously, if you don’t want me to talk to hyung, I’ll have to do, since he’s _my employer_.” Hyungwon coos, reaching up to pull at Jooheon’s cheek.

“I know, yaja, I’m sorry,” he says through airy laughs. “I didn’t mean it. I love all your habits, even the annoying ones you pick up from that gremlin of a boss of yours.” Jooheon hums, clearly unappeased. Hyungwon shifts around until he’s sitting upright, hanging himself off Jooheon like a curtain. The younger’s scent is so much stronger up close, and Hyungwon’s mouth practically waters at how good it is. He leans close and nuzzles Jooheon’s neck, kissing his shoulder.

Jooheon melts at the attention, moving closer to the older just for more contact. Hyungwon smirks as he pulls the younger into a loving embrace, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“My sweet omega,” Hyungwon sighs, his voice muffles by Jooheon’s soft hair. “What would I ever do without you?” Jooheon mirrors the older’s sigh, his own arms resting atop Hyungwon’s.

 

The two sit like that until Jooheon’s grumbling stomach tells them they should order dinner soon, but even then it’s hard to get up. Hyungwon watches the younger as he squirms out of his hold and leaves the room to retrieve his phone, his eyes shining with love. His question still lingers in the back of his mind, wondering just how he’d survive without the man he’s claimed as his mate.

Luckily, he doesn’t feel as if he’ll ever have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: hyungheon a/b/o, alpha!hyungwon and omega!jooheon
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
